The not so crazy impulse
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Amy misses Sheldon and he her, and everybody knows, so… what comes next?


"Ames, what the hell? Where have you been?" Penny whined after pulling away from the hug she gave Amy by the apartment door. She figured it had been at least three weeks since she had seen her friend and missed her more than she thought she would.

"Hey, Bestie." Amy greeted with a cheery smile to everyone in the room. To her the eyes that stood out were Sheldon's; he was looking to her with a kind of attentiveness that was hard to go unnoticed. He didn't get up, didn't move, he just sat and watched her with that soft smile on his lips. Her heart skipped a beat under his gaze.

"Yeah Amy, where've you been?" Leonard asked, knowing how much her absence had affected his best friend.

Amy replied with a shrug before Penny pulled her into the kitchen, followed by Bernadette. As she was walking, Amy caught a glimpse of Sheldon's longing gaze before he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She couldn't help but wonder if she was on his mind and while she was distracted, Amy was soon given a small poke to the side from her petite blonde friend, asking,

"So?" and without moving her eyes from Sheldon, mumbled "hmm?" and leaned in closer to the kitchen island.

"Oh, look at Amy giving Sheldon "The Look"." Penny squealed before moving a little to her friend. "Okay, spill." following Amy's looks she was still sending Sheldon's way. The brunette hadn't realized he was staring back at her at first but the moment she met his eyes he looked away again and blushed as if he hadn't wanted her to know he was ogling her.

"There's nothing to spill," Amy commented rather calmly, adverting her eyes from where they had been somewhat guiltily. Penny was exchanging puzzled glances with Bernadette so she stole one last quick look at Sheldon. She couldn't help it, it was just so tempting and when he winked at her she was sure she'd never felt her knees go weaker.

"Really, Amy?" Bernadette asked skeptically, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively like Howard often did.

"What? I haven't seen him in three weeks, nothing happened between Sheldon and I that you guys don't already know about." but her voice was wavering slightly. While she was sure the girls probably figured out how breathless she was because of it, she couldn't have traded his looks to her for the world.

"You do realize what this means, right Amy?" Bernadette was completely serious this time and Penny bit her lip. She was silently watching the boys across the room, talking about similar things but then she heard something that made her heart stop beating and caused her to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her gasp.

"Sheldon, stop denying it, I saw the looks you were giving her." Howard said smugly, sitting on the edge of his seat restlessly. Sheldon scoffed at him, sitting back in his spot and fiddling with his hands in his lap skittishly.

"Who ever said I was denying it? I never said I wasn't in love with Amy, but if you listened and maybe stopped going on and on about the way I look at her, maybe you'd know that." He declared in a low voice before turning his head and catching Penny's surprised stare.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Sheldon told the boys, leaving them speechless. Quickly he strode passed Penny and took Amy by the hand, wordlessly leading her back to his bedroom.

"Uhm…" Amy stuttered as she stood awkwardly in his room beside his bed. "What was that for?" outside the room no murmurs could be heard.

"I may have said something, and Penny may have heard, and I didn't want her to tell you before I did." He explained slowly, stepping closer to her little by little. He was avoiding her eyes strategically.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked worriedly and stared silently as he took her by the hands once more and started gently playing with her fingers.

"Everything is perfect, Amy…. Do you want to know why?" and when she asked why in a barely audible whisper, Sheldon brought his eyes to hers and lost himself for a moment.

"Because, I am in love with you so much it makes my head spin, my heart race, and my stomach do this weird thing where-"

And before he could finish, Amy closed the gap between them and clouded his mind with the taste of her sweet lips upon his. The kiss had them both shocked, left breathless within moments and a growing desire between them was very evident. All too soon she pulled away for a clear thought and to her surprise, he pressed on, with more fervor and eagerness than ever, and for the first time in their relationship, opened himself completely for her own exploration.

Amy's response was quick and passionate as she cautiously took in all of him he was offering to her, and ended up pressed against him, craving for his touch, to hear his pleasured sounds, to experience this again. Her mind was in a total haze.

Sheldon was tripping over fuzzy thoughts himself and fumbling blindly with unsteady fingers that somehow ended up tangled in her hair and caressing her cheek. Before long their tongues were dancing together to the quiet harmony of both their pants and still it didn't feel like enough. When he pulled away, his lips tingled with the ghost of her touch and immediately they sought her skin once more with a determined smile upon hearing her miniscule gasp. He felt her fingers dig into her hair almost simultaneously as she pulled him closer yet.

His lips left her with chills up her spine and it was past exhilarating. When he began working his way to her collar bone, her breath immediately caught in her throat. The door…

Pulling his head up by his head, Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes intensely before her lips crashed onto his with more force than she had intended, and she worked to soften the blow but his response was amplified compared to hers, sending her stumbling backwards into the wall. Her knees were still weak and she was melting at his every touch, but he took her in his arms and lifted her up with nothing more than several heated kisses to her lips and a single small groan that he attempted to stifle.

Amy was getting very antsy, Sheldon's noises filling her ears like a beautiful melody. Her hands began wandering up and down his back; her nails lightly scratching his skin through his shirt. When she heard him sigh contentedly as he continued nibbling on her bottom lip, her gingers trailed even further and she squeezed his bottom, pulling him close enough to her that his bulge pressed into her just barely…

"Oh, Sheldon," she breathed suddenly with a burst of energy. His response was fairly abrupt as he pulled away slightly and gazed into her eyes while taking his hand off her face and moving it slowly down her waist to her inner thigh…

Amy bit her lip and nodded when Sheldon's hands settles on the fabric covering her nether region. Without breaking their gaze he began gentle strokes against her and, watching her face contort in both pleasure and desire, moved to repeat the action harder. Finally Amy began grinding against his fingers in desperation as best she could and that's when he drew back.

Amy was watching him silently in a building agitation. Why hadn't he finished? Shattering her train of thought, Sheldon began tugging at the bottom of her shirt ever so slightly and her hand was on his in a split second. Together, they began the discarding of all their clothes onto every open space on his floor.

Before going any further Sheldon did a double check and locked his door, much to Amy's relief. Whatever happened inside of Sheldon's room, neither Penny nor the rest of the gang knew until the next morning when it became quite apparent of their friends' recent activities by the glows of their skin and the smiles on their faces. This event was to go down in history forever, and even though it wasn't his expected Nobel Prize, Sheldon was more than pleased with it either way.


End file.
